Sous la neige
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Sam n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de rester plantée sur un trottoir sous la neige. Sautillant pour ne pas geler sur place, la jeune femme poussa un énième juron et promit qu'on ne la reprendrait plus jamais à suivre sa meilleure amie sans poser de questions. Mais comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là ?


Sam n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de rester planter sur un trottoir sous la neige. Sautillant pour ne pas geler sur place, la jeune femme poussa un énième juron et promit qu'on ne la reprendrait plus jamais à suivre sa meilleure amie sans poser de questions. _Mais comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là ?_

Plus tôt dans la matinée, alors que Sam paressait sur son canapé, observant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, Hannah, sa meilleure amie, avait fait irruption chez elle, tout excitée. Elle avait lourdement insisté pour que la jeune femme la suive sur le champ, sans lui expliquer pour autant ce qu'elles allaient faire. Sam adorait Hannah, c'est pourquoi elle avait cédé. Son amie lui avait affirmé que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chaudement se vêtir. Sam n'avait donc gardé que son gros pull noir avec un énorme flocon dessus, son jean, ses bottines marron à lacets. En sortant, elle avait également attrapé son bonnet bleu roi, qu'elle avait posé la veille sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Hannah avait ensuite entraîné Sam dans une succession de rues plus ou moins fréquentées. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elles s'étaient arrêtées sur un trottoir à l'allure complètement banale. Regardant autour d'elle, Sam se demanda ce qu'elle devait voir. Elle se tourna vers son amie, attendant des explications. Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse parler, son portable sonna. Elle décrocha donc, échangea quelques mots puis le rangea en soupirant.

-Ma mère veut que je l'aide à faire un truc, avait-elle dit. Ce sera pas long, attends-moi ici. Je reviens vite !

Ainsi Hannah était repartie tandis que Sam restait plantée là, sur son trottoir gelé. En pull. Sous la neige. Génial.

Il neigeait à gros flocons, ce qui n'aidait pas à la réchauffer. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il y avait du vent. Une bise glaciale et absolument insoutenable, du genre qui s'insinue entre les vêtements et vous mord jusqu'aux os. Bref, Sam avait terriblement froid. Ses doigts étaient tout engourdis, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de les réchauffer en les enfouissant dans ses manches.

Hannah était partie depuis une bonne demi-heure et toujours aucun signe de son retour. Sam avait son portable dans la main, guettant le moindre petit message, mais rien. La jeune femme faisait des petits sauts sur place pour lutter contre le froid, mais ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. _Le froid c'est dans la tête_ , se répétait-t-elle mentalement. Pour s'encourager, Sam fit la liste des endroits où elle avait chaud. _Les oreilles et... les oreilles_. Au moins son bonnet était utile.

Elle éternua. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Sam était enrhumée depuis quelques jours et elle était partie sans mouchoirs. Super.

-Sam ?

L'intéressée sursauta. Cette voix venant de derrière elle, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

-Josh ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

Joshua Washington, frère aîné d'Hannah, se tenait effectivement un peu plus loin, visiblement surpris de la voir ici. Lui n'avait pas l'air atteint par le froid. Il portait un gros sweat pourpre, un jean, des baskets et un bonnet gris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-J'attends Hannah.

Le jeune homme la rejoint et elle lui expliqua toute l'affaire. Il l'écouta attentivement, sans trahir la moindre émotion jusqu'à ce que, quand elle eut fini, ses lèvres se fendent en un sourire amusé.

-C'est pas drôle, bougonna Sam, j'ai super froid !

-Je vois ça.

Le pull de la jeune femme était épais, mais Josh avait tout de suite vu son défaut : il avait un col très large. Alors forcément ça n'aidait pas. Surtout que ses grolles mailles de laine n'arrêtait pas le vent.

Le jeune homme proposa d'attendre avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta.

-Tu as détaché tes cheveux, fit-il remarquer. C'est rare.

-Ça me protège un peu le cou, expliqua-t-elle.

Il observa ses cheveux blonds constellés de flocons retomber sur ses épaules. Leur couleur tranchait avec le noir de son haut.

Sam coinça son portable dans le haut de son jean et frotta ses mains en soufflant sur ses doigts dont les ongles étaient bleus.

-Attends, dit Josh.

Il sortit ses mains et attrapa les siennes.

-Elles sont glacées ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Les tiennes sont super chaudes ! se réjouit la jeune femme.

Sans se poser de questions, elle blottit ses mains entre celles de son ami qui en fut légèrement surpris. Il la vit s'égayer en réchauffant ses doigts, remarqua son nez rouge et ses joues rosies par le vent. En fait, il la trouvait excessivement mignonne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion, mais là elle était vraiment trop adorable.

Quand leurs mains furent à la même température, Sam retira les siennes. Celles de Josh revinrent dans la poche de son sweat, que la jeune femme scruta avec un vif intérêt. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage.

-Je peux squatter ?

Le jeune homme masqua son étonnement du mieux qu'il put. Elle n'était pas du genre tactile d'habitude, enfin pas avec lui.

-T'as pas des poches dans ton pantalon ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est des fausses.

Il sourit.

-Vas-y.

Sans se faire prier, Sam enfouit ses mains avec celles de Josh.

-Je revis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il rit, et elle l'imita.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment. Chacun savait que c'était une situation un peu bizarre. Mais ça leur convenait très bien à tous les deux. Sam finit par reprendre la parole.

-T'as pas froid ? s'enquit-elle.

-Non pourquoi ?

-T'as pas vraiment l'air plus habillé que moi.

-J'ai deux couches sous ce sweat tu sais.

-Ah d'accord...

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Josh leva les yeux vers le ciel encombré de nuages. Il y en avait tellement qu'il faisait extrêmement sombre, alors qu'on était en fin de matinée.

-Josh, lança Sam, t'aurais pas des mouchoirs tant qu'on y est ?

-Non désolé. T'as un rhume ?

-Ouais, et un gros. J'ai une de ces envies de me moucher depuis tout à l'heure, ça va me rendre dingue.

-Ce serait sympa qu'Hannah se dépêche c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Une rafale balaya la rue, faisant frissonner Sam qui serra les dents.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête, cependant il voyait bien qu'elle allait atteindre ses limites. Il avait bien une idée mais c'était un peu osé. Un peu beaucoup.

-Ton sweat est vraiment chaud, remarqua la jeune femme, y a un chauffage intégré ou quoi ?

-C'est moi le chauffage, répondit-il moqueur.

Elle lui jeta un regard provocateur.

-Vraiment ?

 _Au point où on en est_ , songea Josh.

-Tu veux vérifier peut-être ? proposa-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, amusée, mais ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme sortit ses mains et ouvrit les bras, un message on ne peut plus explicite. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Sam sente ses dents commencer à claquer. Alors elle se pelotonna contre lui. Josh referma les bras autour d'elle. Il tira un peu sur ses manches pour protéger ses doigts et lui frotta doucement le dos. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et passa en « mode absorption », aspirant la moindre once de chaleur qui se dégageait de lui.

-Josh, appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-C'est juste parce que j'ai froid hein.

-Je m'en doutais figure-toi.

Elle sourit et n'ajouta rien.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là à attendre, se fichant bien du regard des passants. Seulement, le portable de Sam finit par vibrer. Elle rouvrit donc les yeux et l'attrapa, sans quitter l'éteinte de Josh. Elle alluma l'écran et ouvrit le message que venait de lui envoyer sa meilleure amie. Le jeune homme avait un très bon angle de vue et lut également.

-Je vais la tuer, lâcha Sam.

« Ma grand-mère me fait une leçon de morale et veut pas me lâcher. Je te montrerai cet après-midi =( », c'était le contenu du message.

Josh se retint de rire. C'était bien le genre de sa sœur, même si elle n'avait sûrement pas prémédité l'entretien avec la grand-mère.

Son amie soupira et se détacha de lui, annonçant qu'elle rentrait. Il proposa de la raccompagner mais elle déclina.

-Je vais rentrer en courant, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Fais gaffe au verglas.

-Promis !

Sam se mit ainsi à courir sur le trottoir gelé, provoquant un nuage de buée à chacune de ses expirations. L'air froid lui brûlait les poumons mais elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rouler en boule sur son canapé, devant un bon feu, et surtout avec une boîte de mouchoirs.

Jamais Sam n'avait été aussi heureuse d'apercevoir la porte de sa maison. Elle gravit d'un coup les marches du perron et pénétra chez elle. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Elle sentit la chaleur revenir dans son corps, en particulier aux extrémités, comme les doigts et les orteils.

La jeune femme se secoua pour faire tomber la neige, posa son bonnet sur le meuble, retira ses chaussures et courut dans le salon. Sa mère, lisant dans le canapé, la regarda se précipiter vers la cheminée avec étonnement. Elle s'inquiéta de ses lèvres bleuies et de ses ongles violets, lui demandant où elle était partie. Sam lui expliqua rapidement son aventure matinale, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Sa mère, à moitié convaincue, alla lui chercher une couverture -et une boîte de mouchoirs-. Pour son plus grand bonheur, la jeune femme finit donc la matinée bien emmitouflée, au chaud, avec de quoi épancher son rhume.

Le rendez-vous avait été convenu à 14h, sur le même trottoir. Cette fois, Sam avait tout prévu. En plus de son pull, ses bottines et son bonnet, elle avait prit son épais manteau, sa grosse écharpe bleu roi, et, à défaut de gants, des mitaines en laine noire. Sans oublier un stock de mouchoirs. Elle en avait dans toutes les poches de son manteau, mais il fallait au moins ça pour tenir toute l'après-midi. Car, en plus d'aller voir ce fameux _onnesaitquoi_ , les deux amies avaient prévu d'aller se balader en ville.

A l'heure convenue, Sam était de retour sur son trottoir favori. Évidemment, le vent était tombé. Il neigeait toujours, mais sans la bise il faisait un peu moins froid. La jeune femme pouvait même laisser son manteau ouvert. _A croire que c'était juste pour me faire chier_ , songea-t-elle.

En attendant Hannah -qu'elle s'était promis d'étriper d'ailleurs-, Sam continua la conversation par sms qu'elle avait entamé un peu plus tôt avec Josh.

"T'es toujours vivante ? =P" avait-il envoyé.

"Toujours. J'ai retrouvé les deux amours de ma vie."

"Deux ?"

"Ma cheminée et mes mouchoirs."

"XD"

"Moque-toi mais une seconde de plus et je me mouchais dans ton sweat."

"Quoi ?! D8"

"=P"

La jeune femme sourit. Il n'y avait que Josh pour réussir à rendre une telle situation amusante. C'était une des choses qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait autant. _Mais à quoi je pense moi ?_ se réprimanda-t-elle en remarquant le sous-entendu flagrant de ses pensées. Sam se sentit rougir. Elle verrouilla l'écran et remit le portable dans sa poche. S'efforçant de ne plus penser à Josh et à ses sentiments, elle étudia consciencieusement les flocons accrochés à ses mitaines, demandant combien de temps Hannah comptait encore la faire poireauter.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, visiblement essoufflée et très inquiète. Elle saisit les mains de sa meilleure amie, tout affolée.

-Sam ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû te planter là alors que tu n'étais qu'en pull ! Je suis la pire des amies qu'on puisse avoir !

Deux secondes avant, Sam avait promis qu'elle lui ferait payer sa mésaventure. Mais sa résolution s'était très vite évaporée. Hannah avait l'air si désolée, culpabilisant à fond et se répandant en excuses, que la jeune femme ne put se retenir de sourire. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister.

-C'est pas grave, je suis pas morte non ?

-Mais... !

-Allez oublie et montre-moi plutôt ce truc super important.

Hannah eut une petite moue pas convaincue mais elle obtempéra et lui prit la main pour lui montrer dans quelle position se mettre et lui indiqua où regarder. A la plus grande surprise de Sam, en alignant les lampadaires et leurs stalactites, elle vit les différentes teintes de la glace former un oiseau. Malgré le temps très couvert, la vision restait magnifique.

-Wahou... ! lâcha-t-elle, sincèrement émerveillée. Comment t'as trouvé ça ?

-C'est Josh qui me l'a montré ce matin quand on est allé à la boulangerie, expliqua son amie en souriant. Dès que l'ai vu j'ai su que ça te plairait. Du coup, un peu plus tard, je suis venue te chercher.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

-Attends un peu... tu l'as dit à Josh ?

-Que je voulais te le montrer ? Oui bien sûr.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle foutait en plein vent sur ce trottoir paumé, et il s'était bien gardé de lui révéler les plans d'Hannah. Lui aussi elle allait le tuer. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux amies se baladaient dans les rues en parlant de tout et de rien. Elles observaient les vitrines, rentraient parfois dans certains magasins. Elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes de leur classe, et même celles des années précédentes.

Alors que Sam lisait l'enseigne d'une boutique un peu vieillot, elle vit Hannah, qui lui faisait face, écarquiller les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu ! souffla celle-ci.

Son amie sût tout de suite de quoi il était question.

-Mike ? dit-elle.

L'autre acquiesça précipitamment. Sam eut un soupir amusé et se retourna le plus naturellement possible. Michael Munroe, affectueusement surnommé "le chasseur de culottes" -largement mérité de l'avis de la jeune femme-, discutait un peu plus loin dans la rue, appuyé contre un lampadaire couvert de givre. Hannah était dingue de lui depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à ramasser ses affaires alors qu'un idiot l'avait bousculée au lycée. Sam trouvait son amie absolument adorable quand elle était amoureuse, mais elle désespérait que ce soit d'un type pareil. Son amie était du genre gentille et calme, un peu naïve mais très attachante. Sauf que ce type sortait avec des filles canons, au fort caractère et qui croyaient être le nombril du monde. Des filles populaires quoi. Pas tout à fait Hannah. Cependant, ce dont Sam avait le plus peur, c'était que Mike décide de jouer avec sa meilleure amie. Qu'il la mette dans son lit puis la jette. Si ça arrivait, Sam s'occuperait elle-même de lui casser la gueule. Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir, alors elle veillait.

Toujours était-il que Mike était à une centaine de mètres, et la jeune femme pouvait aisément deviner que son amie rêvait d'aller lui parler. Tous trois avaient beau faire parti du même groupe d'amis -Sam se demandait bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là d'ailleurs-, c'était difficile d'aborder un mec pareil sans aucune raison. Surtout lorsqu'il était en pleine conversation.

Sam plissa les yeux. Le bonnet gris et le sweat pourpre de l'interlocuteur de Mike lui étaient étrangement familiers. Quand l'information lui parvint finalement au cerveau, la jeune femme s'avança à grandes enjambées vers les deux lycéens, suivie par une Hannah paniquée qui se demandait quelle mouche piquait son amie.

-Josh ! lança cette dernière sur un ton contrarié.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et la regarda venir vers lui un peu surpris. Il n'eut pas le loisir de parler, elle continua sans lui en laisser l'occasion.

-Joshua Washington, tu mériterais que je t'accroche en t-shirt à un poteau toute la nuit ! menaça-t-elle.

-Et que me vaudrait cet honneur ?

Sous les regards étonnés de Mike, Hannah et des jeunes autour qui observaient la scène car ils en connaissaient les protagonistes, Sam posa un index accusateur sur le torse de Josh et avança son visage extrêmement prêt, au point que le jeune homme béni son self-control.

-Tu m'as laissé me les peler sur ce putain de trottoir alors que tu savais très bien ce qu'Hannah voulait me montrer !

Il haussa les sourcils.

-D'abord je t'ai pas laisser te "les peler" comme tu dis, et ensuite je pouvais pas gâcher la surprise qu'elle voulait te faire.

-Ben voyons !

-Je parie qu'elle était toute contente quand elle te l'a montré, tu voulais que je bousille ce moment d'émerveillement total ?

Sam le fixa sans rien dire. Elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée de toute façon. Josh se mit à lui faire les yeux de chien battu. La jeune femme se retint de sourire devant cette bouille irrésistible qu'il lui offrait. Elle allait craquer, elle le sentait, mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

Sam tint environ trois secondes. Après ça, un immense sourire fendit son visage et Josh sut qu'il avait gagné. Il sourit à son tour et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

Sam se demanda si le gène de la mignonitude était inscrit dans l'ADN des Washington, parce que décidément elle était incapable de résister à n'importe quel membre de cette famille.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle pensa à saluer Mike. Celui-ci avait l'air très amusé par la scène mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il n'ignorait pas que la jeune femme ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Aussi le jeune homme entreprit de faire la bise à Hannah, celle-ci étant aux anges.

-Je vois que tu as prévu un peu plus de couches cette fois, dit Josh à Sam.

-Plus jamais je ne sortirai en pull en plein hiver.

-Sage décision.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle narquoisement.

Le sourire de Josh s'agrandit. Il l'avait remarqué depuis un petit moment, mais chacun des faits et gestes de son amie appuyait ce constat : il était complètement dingue d'elle. Le jeune homme trouvait ça bizarre puisque, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours considéré Sam comme sa troisième petite sœur. Elle était toujours fourrée chez eux, elle s'entendait très bien avec toute la famille ; certains jours ils en oubliaient presque que c'était juste une amie d'Hannah. Sauf que voilà : Josh était fou amoureux de Sam et il ne l'assumait pas du tout. Il le savait mais il refusait de se l'avouer, espérant que toute redeviendrait normal entre eux d'ici peu de temps. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus il l'aimait. Le jeune homme n'en avait même pas parlé à son meilleur ami, Christopher, alias Chris, à qui pourtant il disait tout. A ses yeux, Sam était à la fois la fille la plus accessible et inaccessible du monde. Il ne s'autorisait même pas à imaginer un "et si... ?".

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les quatre adolescents n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, une voix féminine particulièrement familière attira leur attention.

-Alors comme ça on fait une petite réunion sans m'inviter ? lança Beth Washington, sœur jumelle d'Hannah, avec une moquerie non dissimulée.

-On oserait jamais, répondit Mike.

Beth se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers Sam.

-Désolée pour ce matin, grand-mère est tombée sur Hannah au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir te rejoindre. J'ai bien essayé de prendre sa place pour cette "petite" leçon de morale, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. On s'est retrouvée à devoir écouter son interminable discours toutes les deux, pendant que tu te caillais dehors.

-C'est pas grave, assura Sam, je sais bien que c'était pas voulu.

Beth eut un sourire reconnaissant.

-Y a que moi qui se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est tous croisé ici ? lâcha Hannah subitement.

-Non, je me posais exactement la même question, répondit Mike.

-Pareil, renchérit Josh.

-Peut-être parce que vous êtes arrêtés devant le bar qui fait les meilleurs chocolats chauds de la ville ? suggéra Beth avec son éternel air moqueur.

Son frère ne manqua pas de remarquer l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Sam quand elle entendit les mots "chocolat chaud". Il proposa de lui en offrir un, pour se faire pardonner, et elle accepta sans hésiter. Au passage, il annonça qu'il paierait aussi pour les autres, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses petites sœurs et de son ami.

-C'est sûr qu'on aurait commencé à se poser des questions si tu ne l'avais proposé qu'à Sam, lui glissa Beth.

-Au lieu de te faire des films, riposta-t-il, parle moi plutôt de ton Charlie. Ça avance vous deux ?

Elle devint cramoisie et hésita avant de répondre.

-Je crois oui...

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

Les cinq amis avaient d'abord prévu de s'installer dans le bar pour déguster bien au chaud leur boisson. Cependant, au vu du monde qui était déjà à l'intérieur, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il ne faisait pas si froid dehors et qu'il pouvait bien boire en marchant. Josh paya donc cinq chocolats chauds à emporter et le groupe repartit en direction du parc.

Quelques instants plus tard, le portable d'Hannah sonna. Mike lui prit son gobelet pour qu'elle puisse répondre, ce qu'elle fit. Ils comprirent bien vite qu'elle parlait à sa mère, Melinda Washington. Après quelques minutes de conversation, elle raccrocha un peu ébahie.

-Je crois que maman me prend pour la gourde de la famille, lâcha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit sa jumelle.

-Elle m'a appelée parce qu'elle avait à nouveau besoin d'aide. Du coup je lui ai dit que j'étais censé avoir l'après-midi libre vu que j'ai planté Sam ce matin et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne vous avait pas appelé vous plutôt. Et là elle m'a sorti que, si elle avait demandé à l'un de vous deux, vous l'auriez rembarré direct.

Josh et Beth échangèrent un regard.

-Elle a pas tort, céda le jeune homme.

-Effectivement, fit l'autre.

-Bref, reprit Hannah, je suis la fille cruche qu'elle peut appeler tout le temps.

-Mais non, intervint Sam, elle voulait sûrement dire que tu étais la seule de ses enfants qui ait du cœur.

-Ah ben merci, dit Josh.

-Je suis trop gentille, soupira Hannah.

-C'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit, répliqua Beth.

Ainsi, Hannah quitta à regrets ses amis, promettant à Sam qu'elle se rattraperait un autre jour. Beth, quant à elle, croisa l'une de ses anciennes meilleures amies quelques rues plus loin, et les abandonna aussi.

Sam se retrouva donc à marcher vers le parc seule avec Josh et Mike. Elle sirota son chocolat pendant que les deux autres discutaient. Ils croisèrent bon nombre de lycéens qu'ils connaissaient plus ou moins -enfin Mike connaissait tout le monde de toute façon-. Les filles regardaient la jeune femme avec une animosité pas toujours dissimulée. Sam sentait qu'elle en prendrait plein la gueule à la rentrée. _Oh et puis merde, elles ont qu'à se bouger le cul si elles sont si jalouses que ça_ , songea-t-elle. De toute façon Mike ne l'intéressait pas. _Josh par contre..._ Elle se gifla mentalement et enfouit son visage dans son écharpe en priant pour ne pas s'empourprer.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le parc, Mike proposa d'aller jeter leurs gobelets vides. Il les laissa donc seuls l'espace d'une minute durant laquelle les deux, un peu gênés, ne dirent pas un mot. Leur ami revint et ils continuèrent leur balade.

Sam entreprit de se moucher, mais elle était tellement enrhumée que ça ne changeait pas grand chose, et ça l'agaçait beaucoup. Elle s'acharna pendant un certain temps, y mettant tellement d'efforts vains que Josh ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Je vois pas ce qui est si drôle.

-Désolé, mais t'as l'air tellement concentrée...

La jeune femme fit la moue, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Néanmoins il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ce fut au tour de Mike de les quitter quand une fille (?) lui sauta dessus. Ses amis le laissèrent à ses affaires de jolie cœur et poursuivirent leur chemin, sortant du parc. Tout à coup, Josh s'arrêta et leva les yeux pour regarder la neige tomber.

-En fait, dit-il, j'adore l'hiver.

Sam arqua un sourcil.

-Mais encore ?

-Rien, j'avais juste envie de le dire.

Elle leva les yeux à son tour.

-J'aime bien moi aussi. Mais seulement quand j'ai un manteau et une écharpe.

Il sourit et elle l'imita.

-J'aimerai qu'il neige plus souvent, ajouta Josh.

-C'est beau, renchérit la jeune femme en observant les flocons valser en tombant.

Il posa les yeux sur elle et l'observa tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait devant la neige. Son nez était rouge, ses joues rosies, exactement comme le matin. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Sam croisa son regard et ne put s'en détacher. Elle se perdit dans ses iris sombres, oublia tout ce qui se passait autour. Même en plein hiver, il avait la peau plus foncée que la sienne, d'une couleur caramel caractéristique de sa famille et qu'elle adorait. En fait, il y avait plein de choses qu'elle adorait chez Josh. Physiquement bien sûr, mais aussi au niveau de son caractère. Il était calme, pacifique, drôle, plein de ressource, et surtout d'une gentillesse extrême. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, elle aimait quand, alors qu'ils étaient avec tous leurs amis, il ne s'occupait que d'elle, elle aimait le voir sourire, elle aimait quand il la prenait dans ses bras parce qu'elle avait froid.

Mais Josh était le frère d'Hannah, et jusqu'à très récemment Sam n'avait vu en lui qu'un grand frère. Elle avait toujours cru que le lien entre eux était fraternel et le resterait. Sauf que son cœur en avait décidé autrement, et la jeune femme ne savait plus comment agir. Surtout quand il se mettait à battre si fort, comme maintenant.

Quand elle parvint finalement à se détacher de ses yeux si captivants, les deux adolescents reprirent leur promenade. Leurs pas les menèrent à ce fameux trottoir gelé où Sam avait attendu pendant plus d'une demie-heure. Instinctivement, ils s'arrêtèrent au même endroit que dans la matinée. Immobiles côte à côte, tout deux contemplèrent le paysage relativement silencieux.

-C'est mon seizième hiver, lâcha brutalement la jeune femme.

-Mais encore ? reprit Josh moqueur.

-Oh ça va, toi aussi t'as eu ton instant révélation tout à l'heure.

-Je te taquine.

-Je sais.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice. Sam souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

-Bon je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu pourras transmettre un message de ma part à Hannah ?

-Bien sûr, mais tu sais, par un certain miracle de la technologie appelé téléphone, tu peux lui transmettre toi-même.

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le jeune homme la regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Je suis pas sûre que ton miracle de la technologie puisse transmettre ce genre de message, dit-elle.

-Effectivement...

-Tu lui diras qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Reçu.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue.

-Je lui dis quoi pour celui-là ? demanda-t-il.

-Celui-là il est pour toi.

Josh l'observa, surpris une fois de plus. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

-Pour te remercier, expliqua-t-elle en se mettant à rougir et en détournant les yeux.

 _C'est de la triche_ , songea-t-il, _comment voulez-vous que je résiste à ça ?_ Cette fille le rendait dingue, complètement dingue.

-Salut ! lança Sam en partant.

Elle avait l'air tellement pressée qu'il se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de s'enfuir, ou s'il se faisait des idées.

Alors qu'elle lui offrait un dernier sourire en tournant au coin de la rue, Josh soupira, renversa sa tête en arrière pour lever les yeux vers le ciel et porta quelques doigts à sa joue.

-Toi mon vieux t'es gravement atteint, pensa-t-il à voix haute.


End file.
